How D meet T
by Chandniwrc
Summary: <html><head></head>Black comedy with Daniel and Tony. Someone send Daniel mysterious envelope. What was in it? What this had anything with Daniel and Tony and how our favorite boys react on this news?</html>
1. Yellow suprise

**A/N: I always wanna write cross with NCIS and SG-1 (especially with Daniel & Tony). So... after talking with my friend we come up with something like this. I want to say THANK YOU to Yarrow&Inez for helping me and special thnx for ****jackwabbit**** for all support you give me!**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>Love, Chandni<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Yellow suprise<strong>

It was a beautiful spring morning in Colorado Springs.  
>I ran down the sidewalk, wearing sports clothes, checking my watch constantly.<br>"For god's sake, Jack!" I sighed helplessly, as I stopped and bend. I took a few deep breaths to normalize breathing and slow the rapid heartbeat. For years I knew that Jack has a very specific sense of humor, but to force me to take a few free days to, as he put it, 'do some spring cleaning and keep fit', has been a small exaggeration on his side.

The heck, I'm an archaeologist, not a military man.  
>Jogging is Mitchell's speciality but Jack and, of course, Dr. Lam insisted that I should work on improving my current form. But you see, I haven't noticed anything wrong with my condition to begin with. Of course I knew Jack and I knew that it's just their way to make sure I will come out of my house, breathe fresh air, socialize... yeah, like I need it. Like... really?<p>

Jack really knew how to act like a proverbial 'mother-hen' and sometimes it was difficult to get through his tinny head with the message that I am already forty-six years old and for more than seventeen years I worked for a secret government project and that I really, really know how to take care of myself. I am no longer this small, shy, insecure Danielboy that is afraid of his own shadow.  
>Duh...<br>I straightened up and slowly trotted off in the direction of my house - yes, HOUSE, because after so many years my previous apartment was unable to hold the contents, such as books, gifts and souvenirs from the missions, diaries and all these things that are necessary for archeologist-linguist.  
>I turned left, crossed the street and after a while I was in front of my home. I immediately noticed a large, yellow envelope on the mat next to my door.<br>Oh... Not good...  
>I stopped, looked around and when I was sure that nobody else was around, I took the envelope and went into the house. I could only hope that this wasn't a bomb. I pulled out a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator and slowly opened the envelope.<p>

**_sg-1/ncis_**

"A... what?" Jack choked on coffee, which he just took a sip of, as he was not prepared for what he heard from me. Lucky thing that he didn't spit it on me in shock.  
>I sat with my blue eyes fixed on the General as if I expected that he would jump out with a sensible plan. Sometimes he was good at it.<br>"Jack... this is serious," I began slowly. Gee... after so many years I know how to approach old crafty fox.  
>"I know" he threw when he gathered his wits about him after digesting this information. "But how can you be sure?"<br>"And for what are you General?" I asked with an innocent face, looking at O'Neill. Sometimes I need to butter up Jack. He just smacked his lips loudly. My friend knew that's important for me.

"Go home and take care of the line and I'll take care of this, just leave the documents to be verified" he replied.  
>"By the way... a propos that, how could you, Jack!" Well... I knew how he could but it's like a tango between us.<br>"I am a General and a friend of yours" he answered and oh, how well I knew that smile on his face - Jack smiled innocently and yet shrewdly.  
>"Call..." I began but he finished for me.<br>"I will let you as soon as I know something" he assured me as I was on my way to the door.

_**sg-1/ncis**_

Exactly three days later I was sitting back in his office reviewing the information that Jack got for me.  
>"So that's it..." I muttered, pushing up the glasses that were falling from my nose. "I have a brother."<br>It was the first time that I said aloud what I learned three days ago. Three days ago, I was an orphan, a man without a family. (Well... I had one, but we were not related by blood.) And now it turned out that I had a younger half-brother.  
>"What do you want to do about it?" Jack inquired. I knew that whatever I decide he'll support me in every decision.<br>"I don't know..." I put down my glasses on the desk and leaned my forehead on long fingers.

Now I was a little confused. More than little but please, can we don't go there right now?  
>"I don't know, Jack. It just seems funny. Ridiculous! Why now someone sends me this information, who sends it to me? For what purpose? There're too many unknowns, Jack, and you supposed to know the most." I tell him the truth, cause there was so many unanswered questions.<br>"Did you think..." Jack asked if I think that he dissuade me from acting.  
>Geez...yep, Jack! HELLO! I know you too well, my 'mother-hen'!<br>"Yes," my answer was short.  
>"Daniel..." he began, knowing that I'll know what he had on his mind. And of course I know. We does this dance many times before.<br>"I know..." of course I know that Jack is worried, that he'll help me but he wants me to be extra carefull with this because they don't know, yet, who standing behind it.  
>"In two hours I finish, let's meet at the main entrance to..."<br>"Mall" I finished leaving his office.

_**sg-1/ncis**_

Two hours. Never in my life two hours dragged on indefinitely. For the first time in so many years I couldn't find a place for myself - even at shopping center or between shelves of library. Tired and lost in thougts I finally drove my car to meeting with Jack when suddenly a car, driving with high speed came in my way and rapidly slowed.  
>Gosh...<br>I didn't want to hit him, so in the last second I turned to the side lane without seeing the car behind me.  
>After a while the sound, typical for colliding cars, cracking of smashed headlamps and of sheet of metal, rang in my ears.<br>When I recovered from the experience I got off to see the damage. I could clearly hear cursing of the second driver.

"My brand new Mustang! Ya blind or something? Who gave you a car licence?" With pounding heart I came up to the man who wrung his hands over the broken car.  
>"This freak cut me off the way!" I threw in with my voice shaking from stress "Haven't you seen?"<br>"You drove at me and not..."  
>"If it was not for this damned guy that wouldn't have happened!" I yelled at this jerk! Oh, dear... I began to sound like Jack.<br>"Don't blame someone who's not even here!" replied angrily the green-eyed man in a branded suit and I was one hundred percent sure that this guy could afford many cars like this one (well... of course I mean new ones not broken or crushed).

"If you looked at the road you would have known that it wasn't my fault!" I snarled at him, feeling my head began to hurt. This week was getting worse. Even worser when the guy pulled out a badge of government agency NCIS. Badge itself wouldn't provoke such a reaction from me if it was not for what I read on it:  
><em>'Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo.'<em>


	2. 3 B's:Bourbon, Basenent,Brothers!

_**A/N: **__**Thank you so much for your alerts! They're much appreciated just like some feedbacks. Special thnx for Yarrow.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two - 3 B's - Bourbon, Basenent...Brothers!<strong>_

I did this stupid face, my trademark stupid face, and as I thought about something creative that I could say, my cell rang and Tony's did the same too. We gave each other hard look and we answered our phones.  
>"Yes" I threw in without thinking. I just wanted to go home and rest!<br>"Where the hell you are, Daniel? You were supposed to wait for me at Mall and what?" Ouch! Jack yelled at me with remose.  
>"I know Jack" I said with tired voice. "Don't yell, my head hurts like hell and I crushed my car and..."<br>"YOU DID WHAT?" I needed to hold my cell away from the ear when Jack screamed. But even with Jack's yelling at me I could heard Agent speaking (more precisely he confess to someone - I thing that was his Boss) and his Boss was just as mad as Jack.  
>We looked at each other with compassion and understanding. One plus in this situation - we weren't alone when we were rebuked. I don't know why but I felt sympathy for...<p>

"His my bro" I tell this aloud to myself, Jack and... shit...  
>"Pardon?" Tony looked at me suspiciously and next he laughed.<br>Oh, yeah! Laugh!  
>"Men, you must hit your head pretty hard" he said and add to his Boss "I'll be back soon, but I need to check this guy. He thinks that I'm his brother, you understand Gibbs." and with that he hung his phone.<br>Why it's so hard? I had three days to figure out how to tell this person that we're family. But, really, how on earth you can tell someone that he's your brother from sperm donations? This is ridiculous! But I'm not crazy! Maybe once I was in mental hospital but it was because I had this Ma'chello thing in my body that caused schizophrenia.  
>Or maybe I'm crazy?<br>Maybe I really hit my head hard enough to image all of this?  
>But... oh... In my car was this brown folder full of documents that shows that this isn't a joke or a product of my imagination.<br>I could heard Jack screaming on the other side of the line. I looked at my phone and answered.  
>"I call ya later, Jack" I hung up and took a deep breath.<p>

**sg-1/ncis**

We ended up in Tony Boss' house - well... to be specific, in basement, large basement.  
>"3B's" said Tony again pouring amber liquid into glasses looking like small jars (and you need to know that this thing have two functions - for drinking and for store nails).<br>"3B's?" I asked taking from him one of the offered glasses.  
>"Boat, basement, bourbon" he answered and sat at the second old chair.<br>"Where's boat? And how can someone had boat here?" this is ridiculous! I began to think that we both hit our heads too hard. Cause, who in their right mind would keep a boat in basement?  
>"I's lon story..." Tony parodied drunk Jack Sparrow. "Well... Daniel, you my big bro... geezz... I need more of this gold liquid" he quickly emptied his glass and poured liquid into it again.<p>

"Uh... U Bosss won't be mat...mad... at us and bo-borbon... I have weak head for alcohol" upsss... I looked at nearly empty bottle. How good that Jack or Cam won't see me in this state - they'll laugh and make me remember this every time they get drink.  
>"I don' care... " he burp loudly."Well... and that's where we're not alike" he pointed.<br>"Trueeee..." we shake our heads pretty hard "But I always getting into trouble" I answered laughing when I remembered what stupid things I had done in the past.  
>"And there's where we alike" we again shake our heads.<br>"Sooo... this... how u get this things?" Tony looked at me with happy-drunk smile.  
>"You mean this?" I look at documents that Jack gave me. Tony nod his head.<br>"Good friend of mine is General working in Pentagon"  
>He whistled, impressed.<p>

"Soo what you do for living, broo?" he ask this questionfor what I still don't have good answer. "Don't lay, I'm VERY Special Agent, remebber" he add looking at me. I took deep breath and correct my glasses.  
>"I'm doc-doctor of ar-arche...archeology and li-linguistics woorking forr United Statess Air Force"I answered. Oh, please, I can't tell him more but I want to do so badly because of this stupid bourbon in my blood system.<br>Just shot me now!  
>But I was saved.<p>

We didn't even notice when someone show up at the door.  
>"DiNozzo?" I looked at gray-hired man with blue eyes - gezz... tell me that isn't Jack's brother!<br>"Booooss?" Tony made puppy-face and then he smiled. "Wee neeed somthin stronger."  
>Older man went down without saying anything. He grabbed us under our arms and led us out of the basement. I don't know how I ended up in guest room and what's happened to Tony but I was so tired and drunk that I let sleep overtake me.<p> 


	3. Drunk Pep Talk

**A/N: I'm giving u this chapter but I don't thing I post next. It's very hard to write without knowing what you think. So, everyone who add this story to his fave's - thank you! But again, I've crisis with my writing, so...**

**Enjoy this!**

**Warning: Without beta, but I just wanna give you this.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 - Drunk Pep Talk<strong>_

When I woke up in the morning I could heard voices coming from downstairs. I blinked several times and rubbed my sleepy eyes. Good thing - I didn't have a hangover and I remembered that I'm at Gibbs house. Bad thing - I still didn't know what to tell to Tony and his Boss. Yes, I remembered that I have younger brother.

I got up, put my glasses back and came downstairs to the kitchen.

Holy, crap!

I'm still drunk or I'm hallucinating, cause in room with fireplace, in old armchair was sitting...

No... just no... You must be kidding me!

Hercules in his characteristic war clothes, looking just like young Kevin Sorbo from that TV show, was drinking hot coffee.

"Nice coffee," he said, not even looking at me.

"Thanks."

And just now in kitchen door appeared...

Oh, so great!

Ares, looking just like this guy, I don't remember his name, from '_Xena: Warrior Princes'._

"You know, I prefer times like this, when we're in armistice. But of course, I love when we fight. It's siblings thing, right?" said Ares and looked at me. 'Oh, good morning. Coffee?" he asked me with simile - YES, smile!

"Oh, don't be like this, it's your dream," Hercules grabbed me and sat in couch between them. I'm not small and tiny guy but I didn't feel good right then, sitting between immortal god of war and immortal demigod.

"What do ya think? Which of them is bad boy?"

"Ares, please... they not like us."

"But Herc, where's fun when both of them are good guys" Did Ares just called Hercules - Herc? I blinked twice.

"Key... we here because it's your dream and you're drunk and confused and..."

"Drunk."

"I said that, don't interrupt when I'm talking 'cause I lose my thought," for the second I feared that they start fighting. I saw Ares eyes flinch, but he remained calm.

"Where I was? Ah..." Hercules looked at me with polite gaze and searched for a while what he's should tell me. "Danny, may I call you Danny?" he asked and smiled when I just nodded. "Well... first of all, you need to find out who send you this file. Second - trust your brother and protect him. You will need each other, for sure. As for the fact, what you should tell him - just tell him the truth. Sooner or later you need to do that. He needs to know because someone can hurt you because of that. Your brother, if he'll find out that from another person, will fell betrayed and you can't lost his trust."

"Things drop to hell and it won't be nice. Idyll burst like a bubble," Ares gave me his piece of mind with his hands and evil smile that danced on his face. He clapped his hands and next thing I was chained to the wall in dark room, cold, wet and stinking of sulfur. Opposite me was standing Tony and his eyes were glowing gold.

He began laughing so hard and diabolically that it hurt my ears. Just then something started to come out of Tony's tummy. I closed my eyes as a cold shiver went through my body. I swallowed saliva with difficulty and unsteadily I opened one of my eyes just to see...

"Oh," I gasped seeing an alien just like in '_Spaceballs' _that... that... that... uh... began to dance and sang the song '_Hello my baby'._ Then chains that held me disappeared and I lost my balance and felt to the floor with loud 'bang'.

"Argh.." I opened my eyes just to find out that I'm on the floor in Gibbs guestroom.

I stood up too quickly and had to hold on nightstand to not meet with floor again. I looked around. It was nice room with basic furniture that I was used to. In some way this house remained me of Jack's cottage by the lake. And again I had this funny feeling that Jack and this Gibbs guy are alike, like evil twins. I looked at myself. Uh... Gibbs left me in my boxers and t-shirt. But I couldn't see my glasses or phone.

Then I could heard some noise from downstairs. I hoped that isn't any god or superhero. I grabbed my jeans that was laying on old chair, put them on and carefully went to the kitchen only to meet with strong aroma of the freshly brewed coffee. Oh, how good this smelled. How I liked good coffee and a lot seemed to prove that Gibbs was expert in this area.

"Mornin'," I said when he looked at me behind his glasses and newspaper that he was holding.

"Coffee," he nodded and get up to make me a cup of his great liquid.

"I think that now I would like it with cream and sugar, one teaspoon if I may," I sat myself at the table. I looked at the room, where in my dream were sitting Hercules and Ares. Now on couch was sleeping my little bro. How crazy and strange that sounds to me. My attention was back to Gibbs, who put cup of hot coffee in front of me and lay my phone and glasses on the table.

"You better call this Jack if you don't want see him here," he said and sit back at his chair.

"Yeah..." I took deep breath, then sipped my coffee and next made my call. I dialled Jack's number and waited.

"Where the hell are you, Daniel? Why you don't call? What happened?" he yelled at me and I just could see Gibbs doing this Mona Lisa smile. Just great!

"Calm down, Jack."

"Calm down, calm down! You know how worried I was that something happened to you? For your post I was worried like hell!" Oops... Jack was mad like hell and again.

"Jack..." I began. This day will be long and painfully bad. My head start throbbing me, so I put my hand and began to massage it. "I'm at Gibbs house, he's Tony's boss. I'm safe with two federal agents. We had a chat and we..." maybe I don't tell Jack about this? "We were drinking..." I whispered.

Jack laughed, oh... yes, I just can see his face now.

"Jack... I need this doc's for them to sign," I told him in one breath.

"Oh, you sure?"

"Ye...ye-yeah..." I looked at Gibbs who fixed his curious gaze on me. "We don't know who and what for send me this things and it's better if Tony heard all this from me," I pointed this knowing that this convinced O'Neill.

"So... come to Pentagon and we tell them, cause I knew that this all Gibbs wants to know too," Jack suggested gently and I knew that he's right.

"We'll be in an hour," I answered and finished our conversation.

"Great..." I sighed heavily, looking at my sleepy brother who appeared in kitchen door.


	4. Big pain in the ass

**A/N: I want to drop this story but ****Squee-bunny**** and ****littleellie30**** don't let me. So thank you for the support! Big kisses for my Yarrow.**

**And you know that every comment is very motivating.**

**Love, Chandni**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four - Big pain in the ass<strong>

First thing - Jack and Gibbs are like evil twins brothers! Even if Gibbs is a man of a few words and Jack is like a talkative five year old (and seems to be more like Tony), Jack is irresponsible and he changes his mood constantly while Gibbs is responsible, calm and restrained and... blah blah...

But they both are Marines (even if Gibbs is a special agent now), they both are silver haired foxes, they both were married (and my intuition is telling me that both lost part of their souls - I know about Charlie and I can sense that something similar happened to Gibbs) and of course they both fiercely protect what belongs to them. I mean, they protect their 'family', meaning us.

Second thing - We're sitting in Jack's office for about an hour now, not talking about this stuff that we came to talk about in the first place. I looked at Jack briefly and cleared my throat, rather surprised that Gibbs was not pressuring us into anything.

"Oh..." Jack gasped looking at his watch. Oh, yeah!

Gibbs just raised his eyebrow like Teal'c.

"We have a small situation here" Jack looked at me and then at Tony.

"Ya think" came the simple, often used riposte from Gibbs.

"Yeah... and since I'm General, Gunny, I need you and your agent to sign this papers if we want to talk farther" he gave them documents to sign and when they did so, he began his little speech. "Before you say anything and come to conclusion that we are crazy, please don't. What I'll tell you is true. It's top classified data. Just trust us on this" he stared particularly at me for a longer while and finally said " Daniel, do honors".

Oh, so sweet... I looked at my brother and his boss who were waiting for me to speak.

"Just shoot, Danny" and that's the exact reason for which I began liking my younger bro.

"Short version, we're not alone. In space are aliens."

"Just like in _'X-Files', 'Roswell', 'Wormhole X-Treme' and '_Independence Day?" Tony asked with a goofy smile on his face I was already getting familiar with.

"Yep, Tony, just like that" oh, seeing how this stupid smile disappears from Tony's face to change in shock and disbelief is something worth seeing. I smiled to myself and continued. "So... In 1928, in Egypt, there was found a strange, round object. In 1994, the failing egyptologist, yeah, that's me, helps to make the Stargate - that's what I called it after translating the hieroglyphs on the cover stones of the Stargate - works. We found out that Stargate lead to different planets. So, we traveled to from one of these planets to another, met bad or good guys, brought back some souvenirs, saved the world a couple of times, died and been brought back to life a couple of times as well..."

"You're not..." began Tony looking at me and Jack.  
>"We're not" I assured him.<br>"So..." uh, Gibbs decided to join to us. And I had bad feelings.  
>"Why on Earth are you telling us all of this?"he asked looking directly at me. His facial expression demanded immediate answer. Geez... Gibbs and his cold gaze that could made temperature in the room just to drop about few degrees down.<br>Oh, dear! The answer!  
>It took me a while to raise Jack and I'm afraid that I need to do the same thing with Gibbs.<p>

"Well..." I began quickly. "Someone dropped these docs under my door. We don't know who and what for. It's safer for me and Tony to know each other, privately and in the area of our work and come up with some ideas as what to do next and maybe to figure out who and why... Don't you think, Agent Gibbs?" yes, it could have been sensed in my voice that I actually challenged Gibbs. I dared to look directly into his cold, blue eyes.

"He's always like this?" well... It's not what I expected from Gibbs.

"Ye-ah" Jack winced. "He's stubborn like an ass and in contrast to us, he's a scientific genius. It hurts to say it, but Daniel is a smartass that can get under one's skin and then you just can't pinpoint the exact moment you started to adore him."

Gibbs and Jack exchanged significant looks.

Jack, one more word and you know personally how big pain in the ass I can be!

"Fingerprints" good... they come back to our case.

"Nada" Jack took sip of his coffee.

Well... It'll be a long, long day.

Thanks Havens that Tony and I don't have a hangover, because it would be one hell of day otherwise.

One thing was good - they took information about SGC very well. Ares and Hercules were right - better have Tony and his boss on our side.


	5. Queen of Darkness

**Chapter five - Queen of Darkness****  
><strong>

After our short discussion at Jack's nice office we agreed to come to NCIS headquarters.  
>So, me and Jack drove in one car and Tony and Gibbs in another. I know that Gibbs called his team to help us, so we meet the rest of them. It's weird, this whole thing with us, I mean, me and Tony.<p>

**ooOooOooOoo**

I can't breathe! Yes, it's your first thought when you got in Abby Sciuto  
>hands, or more specific, in her hug just after you cross her lab's door.<br>"To-ny" I yelp seeing my brother laughing. He supposed to help and save me  
>from this lady that he talked to all the way down here. Jack and Gibbs were not better. They just stood there and watched as Abby squeezed life from me.<br>"I can't believe it!" Abby let me go so now I can take a deep breath and next I can take a look at her and...

oh...

She's not what I expected at all.

Before me was standing a Queen of Darkness with all of her black hair, black  
>red lips, eyes painted with black make-up, with collar on her neck, in dark<br>dress and with knee high platform boots.  
>"He's sooo sweet, just like his brother! OMG, BROTHER! Gibbs you know what<br>this means? Tony has a brother and it's older brother!" she's hyper talkative  
>and full of energy and she's looking at me like I was delicious cake.<p>

"Abby Sciuto meet my brother, doctor Daniel Jackson," now Tony does what he  
>should do a few minutes ago.<br>"Wait, a doctor?" she looked at me with her evil-cat gaze.  
>" I'm doctor of archaeology and linguistics," I explained.<br>"So, exactly, how many languages do you speak?" I turned just to see as two  
>another people came into the lab. Pretty woman that's reminded me of Vala and...<br>"That's special agent Ziva David and Timothy McGee" introduced them Gibbs. I  
>shook hands with them and with smile I answered.<p>

"About twenty-six."  
>"I knew that I would like you," Abby just clapped her hands together.<br>"Wow," was short and little stupid comment from Tim but it's okay. I looked at  
>Tony and I could see his pride. And next I looked at Tim and oh... the sibling<br>thing - they tease each other. It's nice to know that my bro had family just  
>like me - in people which whom he worked.<p>

"Abby, I want you to re-check this envelope. See if you can find anything,"  
>Gibbs took charge over his team. "McGee, search computer to see if you can<br>find any clues. DiNozzo and Jackson," He turned to us just like as we both  
>were two rebel kids.<p>

"Ya, boss?" Tony looked at Gibbs. How many things you can learn just from simply observation. You can see that father/son relation between them, mutual understanding and acceptance and mutual respect.  
>"You two make up enemies list."<br>"Duh," that was my short answer.  
>"Daniel is the most likeable person in the entire universe," Jack answered for<br>me but next he added. "And that's the reason why everyone wants him in a good  
>or bad sense." I just send Jack my angry look and left it without comment.<p>

**ooOooOooOoo**

So, Tony and I ended up in their squad room writing on paper our enemies.  
>"Geez, Tony!" I looked at his card "Tell me, is there even one person that<br>wouldn't want to kill ya?"  
>"Hey! I was a cop and now I'm a federal agent, what did you expect?" He sent me his firm, charming DiNozzo's smile. Oh, boy! I rolled my eyes and just shrugged my shoulders.<br>"Please, tell me that there, in your mountain base, you have some  
>pretty and hot scientists and soldiers with long legs," Tony looked at me with<br>devilish twinkle in his eye.

"You small dork," I laughed but I answered his question, "Yep, we have but  
>pretty much of them would hurt you if you didn't behave," I teased him.<br>"Well... I at least I've got a life outside the work." Good point but not exactly.  
>"Well, me to."<br>"So, please, tell your brother what great doctor does after work," he asked with sarcasm in his voice.  
>"I... duh... I watch tv..."<br>"History channel," he jumped, not letting me to finish my sentence.  
>"And what's wrong with this channel?" I gave him rebuking glance. Tony raised his hands in a defensive gesture.<p>

"Key, key. But that doesn't change the fact that you're workaholic."  
>"You saved your country here on Earth, I saved all the world so..."<br>I knew that Tony's good at what he's doing, but at the same time, remaining playboy and the joker. He's easier to look through than his boss. But we need to learn and understand each other.  
>"Lunch?" Tony suggested after his stomach began to gave strange and pathetic sounds from himself, like small alien. Maybe Tony indeed had some alien in his stomach. Geez...<p>

**ooOooOooOoo**

So, Tony called Gibbs and I called Jack telling them that we're going to lunch.  
>But we weren't alone, oh, no no. Ziva went with us as our bodyguard.<br>"She was in Mossad. First they're killing and then asking questions." Tony warned me when we were finally sitting and waiting for waiter to bring our meals. Ziva very politely was sitting at the other table giving us some space and time to know each other. Beside, she sat in very strategic place where she had view on all the place around us.  
>"Don't worry, I'm used to this kind of treatment." I honestly answered sipping my water. Tony wanted to say something when his phone called.<br>"Yes, Abbs, whadda ya got?" he said smiling at me. "You had to be kidding me? Key, I tell him," and with that he ended his call. I looked at his face and what I could see I didn't like it.  
>"Just say it" I closed my eyes and hold on my breath.<br>"We send this to you!" Tony was sitting with this kind of expression on his face that you don't know if he'll start to yell or laugh.  
>"We?" I asked surprised and confused. Tony just looked at me waiting for my explanation as if I knew the answer. And maybe I knew?<br>"It could be two options. One..." I began and Tony raised his finger, "That in some way one of us or both get here form different reality and two," Tony raised second finger, "We used ZPM to back in time" Tony looked at me as I was speaking in alien language. So I add, "We're been doing some kind of this things before"  
>"Oh... So, question of the year would be 'why' we send this to ourselves. It's crazy, Daniel!"<br>"You're telling me this," I've been doing this things nearly twenty years but something like this? Really? I looked at waiter that bring our meals - good timing with this!

**ooOooOooOoo**

After we ate our lunch we're back to their Charger. And that's when that happened. Two of this masked man turned away Ziva's attention from us and two other grab me and Tony. I punched one of them but my body stopped to responding to my brain. Something was wrong. I can't clearly seeing things. My body in one second become numb. Next thing I knew it that someone threw me like a doll to the van.  
>And then...<br>Then was nothing.


	6. The End

**A/N: This is the last chapter and a/n. I want to thank everyone who put this story on alerts and favs. Big kisses for **_**littleellie30**_**for her support, good words. This is for U, Hon! Unbeta'd.**  
><strong>Love, Chandni <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter six - The End<strong>_

The night was warm and nice. The sky was full of stars. Hangar was large and dark without glass in the windows. In front of it were some people in dark clothes.  
>They're looking after something or someone that were in hangar.<br>Inside the building were dim lights. There were nothing except...

At the old couch were sitting two men. They're bent over something.  
>"Dude, no," said one of this guys.<br>"Dude, yes," answered the second guy. They exchanged glances.  
>"Tell me again, why we're doing this?" asked the first one.<br>"Because I need to know, I need to understand this," answered the second man again. They looked at the laptop, which stood on the table.  
>"Dude, you don't understand it. We're actors, not writers," said man with green eyes and brown hair.<br>"But you've seen this, you read this! Tell me, how thirteen year old girl... you looked at this ratings and you seen... All this... what they called that?" Blue-eyed and brown haired guy was surprised and a little shocked.

"Fan fiction"  
>"Thank you. But... Man! Slash? Gen, het and... threesomes!"<br>"Yep... I don't like it too. But, hey! They're big kids so they can write anything they wanna. You read ratings, right," green eyes tried to calm down his friend.  
>"Just shoot up, lucky bastard. We talk when you will be father of teenage girl," the blue-ones frowned and rubbed his eyes by his hand.<br>"But dude, it was funny. Brothers from sperm donation?" green eyed laughed  
>"Dude, no..."<br>"Dude, yes..."

They both laughed for a while until two teenagers showed up near them.  
>"Dad, what are you doing?" asked girl with long and dark brown hairs, in t-shirt and jeans. She looked concerned what her dad were doing with her friend dad's.<br>"You wanna know what I found on this all , duh?" he gets up, put hands on his hips and try to look angry at his little girl, because Tatiana was still his little girl! Something else is when he took her on premiere of new film with vampires where he shows up on screen, and something else when his daughter write fan fiction.

"Dad, chill out. It's just one story," she rolled her brown eyes.  
>"Don't roll eyes on me, young lady," he threatened her with his finger. "So tell me, from where you get all this words and ideas?" he demanded.<br>"Oh, daddy," she made sweet eyes.

"Please, don't tell me that they teach you writing something like that in school," he tried to stay ruthless.

"Well... not exactly this but you remember, Dad, I told you about this class in the English literature with new teacher?"she asked with small hope that Mrs Heather will help her to be saved from her dad. Especially that her mother helped her with writing.  
>Oh, joy!<br>"Key... You can write this fan-something, but first thing if you wanna write about me, just ask," he began.  
>"Yes, daddy" uf... she's saved.<br>"If I ever find out that you write this..." he raised his finger and then looked directly at his laptop.  
>"Slash," Michael Weatherly completed for him.<br>"Yes, thanks" Michael Shanks turn again his attention to his daughter. "You will be in huge trouble, understand?"  
>" Crystal clear, dad," she winked to Michael that looked behind his younger friend.<br>"Mike" Weatherly looked at his watch.  
>"Mike?" Shanks raised his eyebrow. And then saw what his buddy want to tell him. They began to shoot next episode, and they're late.<p>

"You two go to our trailer's. We're be back late in the night so you better will be fast asleep" Weatherly ordered knowing that they still don't listen and goes to sleep in just five minutes before they came back. Both Michael's watch as their kids left hangar, than they closed laptop and left also.  
>"Where the hell ya been?" ooops... Mark Harmon yelled at them.<br>"You lucky that you have boys" answered Shanks and he choked "Ouch" when fast and hard headslapp fall at back of his head just like as at Weatherly's.

"What was for?" he asked with goofy face.  
>"First you read fanfiction and second you're late" the answer was easy.<br>"But..." he was trying to argue but Harmon's glare at him just like Gibbs. So he and Weatherly just went away from him, fearing that he still could slap them.  
>"In what I get myself into with this two annoying kids?" Harmon whispered with this his mysterious smile "Hell yeah, they're evil siblings" he rolled his eyes and moved on the plan of ninth season of NCIS.<br>"I need my coffee" he yelled after two Michael's.


End file.
